the boyfriend tag
by PrincessRotation
Summary: Seddie make the boyfriend tag video as requested by their fans. Short, silly seddie!


**the boyfriend tag**

**samxfreddie**

_What happens when Sam and Freddie get lots of requests to do The Boyfriend Tag on the iCarly website? Read to find out... Seddie are back together in this story!_

'Seriously,you guys have to do this! It's been requested so much lately, and the viewers are obviously really excited about it!' Carly begged.  
>'Noooooo. Carls!' Sam moaned. 'I don't see what the big deal is with these guys. We're together, isn't that enough for them?'<br>'Apparetly not.' Freddie chuckled, slinging his arm around his abrasive girlfriend. 'Come on baby. You ashamed of me?'  
>'Yes.' She said, being difficult.<br>'Hey now.' He pouted, wriggling his eye brows to make her laugh. She couldn't help but smile, placing a kiss on his nose.  
>'Okay, whatever. I guess it couldn't hurt to make the stupid video. Gimme the questions.'<p>

'So, you guys kept requesting this lame video because you obviously have nothing to do with your time.' Sam snapped into the lense.  
>'Sam.' Freddie warned, slipping a hand around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. 'Be nice.'<br>'Ugh. Fine. Well, here's your stupid video.' Then she added an obviously sarcastic smile. He smiled and pulled away, shaking his head and chuckling a little.  
>'Okay baby, question one.' Sam said. 'I'm sitting in front of the tv. What's on the screen?'<br>Freddie smiled. 'Eeeeasy. Either an MMA fight, the Food Channel, or Girly Cow. Maybe the Dingo Channel if you feel like mocking it.'  
>'Good!' She actually smiled. 'Alright, next question. We're out to eat. What dressing do I get on my salad?'<br>'...All of them?' He asked, his eyebrow cocked.  
>'...Yes.' She admitted, and then they began to laugh.<br>'Next question? He asked, poking her in the ribs and smiling.  
>'Calm it, I'm getting to it!' She frowned, rolling her eyes. 'So pushy. Okay, question three, what is one food I don't like?'<br>'You totally don't like prune pops.'  
>'That's very true. But that doesn't count, no one except your mom likes them. Think boy, think!' She teased him.<br>'Wow, okay... You don't like that orange chicken they serve around the corner. Because you say it looks like someone already ate it, and then threw it back up.'  
>'Eugh.' She shuddered. 'Alright, question four! We're out to eat, what drink do I order?'<br>'A fatshake if they serve them, if not then a root beer.' He smiled, and she nodded, smiling back.  
>'Fatshakes are sent from the heavens.' She informed the lense.<br>'Just so you guys know, we're not being sponsered by them or anything.' Freddie informed the audience.  
>'I wish we were!' Sam exclaimed. 'We should so contact them dude! And then-'<br>'Sam! Next question baby!'  
>'Okay okay, keep your anti-bacterial underpants on nerd.' She huffed. 'What size shoe do I wear?'<br>'5. Sammy's got small feet.' He winked.  
>'Do not!'<br>'It's cuuuuute.' He pouted.  
>'Benson.' She warned.<br>'Sowwy.' Freddie said, kissing her gently on the mouth.  
>'You're forgiven... This time. Okay, next is... If I were collecting anything, what would it be?'<br>'Pictures of me.' He winked.  
>'Oh puh-lease. You look stooooopid.'<br>'Hey! Baby!'  
>'Well you should have answered the question truthfully!'<br>'Truthfully, you like my face don't you?'  
>'I'm the one asking the questions here!'<br>'Sam!'  
>'Answer the question Freddie!'<br>'Fine! Sam already does collect something, and it's bottle tops. She has a crazy amount.'  
>'I do.' She smiled. 'Next question isssss... What's my favourite type of sandwhich?'<br>'Large.'  
>'Correctttt! Okay, what would i eat everyday if I could?'<br>'Fatcakes.'  
>'What's my favourite type of cereal?'<br>'Fatflakes.'  
>'What's my favourite music?'<br>'Cuttlefish.'  
>'What's my favourite sports team?'<br>'You don't have one. You hate sports apart from MMA.'  
>'My eye colour?'<br>'Blue.'  
>'My best friend?'<br>'Carly.'  
>'Something you do I wish you wouldn't?'<br>'Join "stupid" clubs.'  
>'Where am I from?'<br>'Seattle, born and raised.'  
>'You bake me a cake for my birthday, what kind of cake?'<br>'Fatcake cake.'  
>'Do I play sports?'<br>'No.'  
>'I can spend hours doing what?'<br>'Kissing me.'  
>'One unique talent I have?'<br>'Singing.'  
>'I'm not even good-'<br>'You're amazing baby.'  
>'Screw you Benson, how did you know all he answers?'<br>'Because I love you. He smiled, reaching across to wrap his arms around his pouting blonde. 'I pay attention. That's why.'  
>She sighed. 'You're a good boyfriend.'<br>'And?'  
>'And you did pretty good.'<br>'And?'  
>'And... I love you too.'<br>'Knew it.' He grinned, and then they kissed. And kissed. And kissed. And- 'Oops, camera.' Freddie chuckled, pulling away to switch it off, they both waved bye before returning to eachother's lips.


End file.
